


Forget and Not Slow Down

by kimpotato



Series: Your X's and Why's [4]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/pseuds/kimpotato
Summary: There's something I should tell you now.
Relationships: Hwang Sujin/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Series: Your X's and Why's [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849699
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Forget and Not Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

> Read [Your Ex-Lover is Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529086) and [Over You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747219) first, for maximum damage.
> 
> Obviously a SuRon fic. Walk away now if you feel uncomfortable, please.
> 
> Story inspired by Relient K's [Forget and Not Slow Down](https://open.spotify.com/track/6FxlUqYaDJYVbkkfqCyNeu?si=q_yiARczTdyafGxBuR-1-Q).

**_When_ **came two months later.

_It wasn’t for lack of trying,_ Aaron tried to convince himself over and over again, as he waited for Sujin in his, _their_ , favorite coffee shop.

Still, he knew deep inside that they were both at fault. Sort of.

When he had sent her a message, asking if they could talk, he wasn’t really expecting a reply, at least not that quickly. So when Sujin _did_ reply, asking _when_ they should meet up _,_ he panicked and took a quick glance at his calendar, picking the earliest available date.

**_I’m not available that day._ **

A few more text exchanges revealed that they’re actually pretty booked until the end of winter. The only time they could sit down for a decent talk was come springtime.

And so Aaron found himself, sitting alone in his, _their,_ favorite coffee shop, waiting for his ex-girlfriend to arrive so they could talk things out and maybe find closure or a rekindling of their romance.

Aaron wasn’t sure which one he wanted more.

***

Sujin arrived after ten minutes, fashionably late, as always.

“You want your regular?” she asked without preamble, already removing her gloves and walking to the counter. 

“I already placed our order,” Aaron replied, watching Sujin narrow her eyes as she sat down in front of him.

“Did you ask for extra whipped cream?”

“Wouldn’t forget it for the world.”

Sujin made a pleased snort and settled better in her seat. “My ass almost froze off on the way here.”

“And yet here you are, about to drink iced mochaccino.”

Sujin grimaced. “Hot mochaccino is disgusting.”

“I beg to differ, but let’s agree to disagree,” Aaron replied, his heart already warming at their light banter. Nothing had changed much, he guessed. True, they weren’t dating anymore, but they had been friends for a long time even before he first asked her out to their first official date, three years ago.

“I yield then,” Sujin nodded, a ghost of her old smile on her lips. “So how do you want to do this?”

Aaron couldn’t help but grin. Leave it to Sujin to go down to business there and there. He had always loved her no-nonsense attitude since they were kids. Sometimes he hated it, too.

“I haven’t yet decided if I want to give it another shot or just move on. For real, this time.”

Sujin raised an eyebrow. “Oh? You haven’t moved on till now?”

Aaron chuckled. “Have you?”

Sujin sniffed but said nothing. Aaron wasn’t sure if it was because their order finally arrived or because she just didn’t know the answer herself.

They took the time finishing their drinks and cakes, talking about everything under the proverbial sun—from the weather to Sujin’s jewelry business to Aaron’s next gig and finally to Minhyun’s tragically comic lovelife. 

“I’m not going out with Seyoung-ssi, you know,” Aaron suddenly opened up.

Sujin almost choked on her drink. “And that concerns me because . . . ?” she asked carefully.

Aaron shrugged as he finished his americano. “Minhyun told me about it, the weekend after the Seoul Wall Tour.” It felt like a lifetime ago. Aaron still remembered Sujin’s every word.

_“You don't get to show you care and then not take responsibility for it. Don't act like you're still into me when you're already with someone else!”_

“I’m going to beat his ass black and blue,” Sujin growled.

“You never were the jealous type,” he teased.

“Buzz off.”

“Why were you jealous, Jin?” 

Sujin regarded him with wary eyes, eyes he’d often get lost into, the year and a half they had formally dated, and much longer than that, when they were still just friends.

“It wasn’t really jealousy,” Sujin admitted. Aaron appreciated her honesty. It was one of the many things they had cultivated over years of friendship: being honest with each other.

“I was annoyed that you seemed so happy and content while I was stressing over work.”

Aaron nodded in understanding. “I kinda get it, I guess. Once in a while I think about how your business is doing so well and then I get bitter because you seem to have forgotten about me altogether.”

“Of course I haven’t forgotten about you,” Sujin replied simply, no snark in her voice.

Aaron felt warmth spread in his chest, and a pang of longing, too. 

“We were good together, huh?”

Sujin nodded. “We were.”

Aaron didn’t miss their use of the past tense. _We were._ And just like that, they’ve reached a decision. Silently, yes, but an amicable decision all the same.

Closure.

They’ve finally reached closure.

“You won’t disappear from my life again, will you?” Sujin suddenly asked, for the first time sounding unsure.

Aaron reached out and took her hand in his. “Never again, unless you ask me to.”

Sujin squeezed his hand. “You’re free to date other girls now. The three-month rule expired a long time ago.”

Aaron grinned. “And what will you do if I do find another girl I like?”

She shrugged. “Be jealous, of course.”

Aaron barked in laughter. In part because it was so like Sujin to respond like that, but also because he knew he’d probably feel the same when Sujin finds someone else to love.

“Just please try not to claw her eyes out.”

Sujin’s lips twitched in mischief. “I make no promises.”

***  
  
  
**Epilogue**

_One year later . . ._

Aaron found himself in another of Minhyun’s cast parties, this time with Dongho and Jonghyun both in attendance. He wasn’t quite sure what the status between Minhyun and Jonghyun was, but he was glad that they managed to become friends again, at the very least.

Like sister like brother, he guessed.

Aaron, for his part, brought a date with him.

Apparently, Sujin brought one, too.

Well into the middle of the party, Aaron found himself side by side with his ex-girlfriend, both of them watching their dates interact with other people.

“She’s too skinny.”

“His pecs are too big.”

“She’s too tall for you.”

“He has a flat ass.”

“Like you don’t.”

“ . . . ”

“ . . . ”

“Touche.”

Sujin raised an eyebrow, Aaron flared his nostrils.

“You want me to introduce you?” he offered.

Sujin snorted. “And say what? ‘ _Hey babe, I’d like you to meet my ex. She was my first kiss_.’”

Aaron cringed. “I do not call her babe.”

“What do you call her then?” Sujin’s interest was definitely piqued. 

“Her name. I call her by her name.”

“What? No stupid nickname like the one you gave me?”

“‘Jin’ is not a stupid nickname,” Aaron replied indignantly.

“You’re the only one who calls me that.”

“Should I be flattered or . . . ”

Sujin rolled her eyes. “Oh definitely not.” 

“What does your new guy call you anyway?” Aaron asked.

Sujin’s eye twitched. She cleared her throat. “ . . . my name.”

Aaron grinned. “How original.”

“Say one more word and I’ll sock you in front of everyone.”

Aaron laughed and handed Sujin a flute of wine. “Please don’t get drunk,” he reminded her as he walked away.

“What? You got tired of driving me home dead drunk in your backseat?” Sujin called out from behind him, humor in her voice.

Aaron turned and flashed her one of his good-natured smiles. “I will always be willing to drive you home, dead drunk or not,” he grinned, knowing that he meant it from the bottom of his heart.

Sujin’s haughty expression mellowed just the tiniest bit, and she rewarded him with a grateful smile.

“I know.”

###

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews will be lovely, but flames will be used to roast marshmallows ^_^
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please read bugiiwonderland's [One More Night (Your Ex-Lover Remains Dead)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570864/chapters/62053615) for the 2Hyun half of the story!


End file.
